


My Message In A Bottle

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Summer Resort, Hojong-centric, M/M, Merperson Hoya, Message in a bottle, Secret Messages, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Sungjong works at a summer resort, Swimming, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong





	My Message In A Bottle

**10:27 AM**

"You a little late again?"

Sungjong shrugged with a heavy sigh before replying to Sunggyu's question."Busy morning."He replied."You know,the usual kind of problems that I always seem to have."He tries to laugh it off,but it dies on his tounge.


End file.
